Reliving the Experience
by perryspeppypepsi
Summary: <html><head></head>I've decided to make this a jumble of random ideas that either pop into my head, or ones that I get from reviews or messages! Klaine with some other characters. Not in chronological order.</html>
1. De ja vu

Just a cute one-shot of what I hope happens when Blaine transfers to McKinley.

Spoilers: Um...I guess that Blaine is transfering to McKinley. Sorry :/

DISCLAIMER: No matter how many eyelashes, birthday candles, wishbones, or stars that I wish on, I don't own Glee. It alllll belongs to the genious, Ryan Murphy. This is my first fanfiction, and constructive criticism is gladly welcomed :)  
>_<p>

Kurt slowly turned the combination on his locker. He had fallen asleep the night before, while on the phone with his OFFICIAL boyfriend, Blaine. Ahh, Blaine. Just the thought of him was enough to make Kurt's heart flutter.

Kurt's locker swung open, revealing what was probably his favorite picture. Like, ever. A picture that Wes had taken during after they had gotten off stage. Blaine was kissing him on the cheek, and his eyes were wide with happiness and surprise.  
>He grabbed his books, and started to fix his hair in the small mirror next to his Courage collage. He heard someone clear there throat behind him, but he didn't turn around until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and was shocked into silence.<p>

"Um, excuse me, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." the sentence came from an all-too-familiar voice.  
>"Blaine? Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Hee asked(screamed) while wrapping Blaine in a huge hug. "I told you. I'm new here." He beamed at Kurt, who's brain was still trying to processt he information.<p>

"Wait, you go here now? when? Why? What about the Warblers?"  
>'WHoa, slow down a bit," he laughed, "I came here for a few reasons. The most important being you, of course." He placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, and Kurt blushed a deep red.<br>"What are your other reasons?" he did't want to pry, but he was curious.  
>"Well, really only two. My step-dad got transfered so now we live just outside of Lima. And also, I wanted another chance to go to public school. And god, it feels GREAT to be out of that freaking uniform!" He threw his arms up in the air, which gave Kurt a good chance to look at him. He was wearing black skinny-jeans, a white button-down shirt under a red v-necked sweater, and a black bow-tie. He approved greatly of this outfit(also the way it hugged Blaine in all the right places).<p>

"Wow, Blaine. This is so amazing."  
>"I did it so I could be with you."<br>And with that, even though everyone was watching, Blaine kissed him.  
>_<p>

Oh god, sorry for the ending...it was BAD. I couldn't really think of how to end it.

Reviews make Klainebows!


	2. Studying and Sleeping

Hey guys! Thank you for your SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT reviews! As you can see, I have decided to turn this into a big jumble of one shots! They won't be in chronological order, but I'll keep the OC character's the same. And yes, there will be Klaine with a baby! So, this is something that I have had stuck in my head for a long time, so...yeah. I hope you like it :)  
>DIsclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Or Blaine or Kurt or any people you recognise.<p>KURT POV<p>

"Hey Kurt? Can we stop studying? I'm bored." Blaine said, falling back on to his bed with a soft sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"Blaine, we JUST started. You got here 5 minutes ago. And I really need to pass this test." I replyed, not looking up from my French notes.

"But Kuuurrrttt," he said, dragging out my name, "It's bbboorrriinnnggg." He flopped backwards, his head landing on my lap. I started running my fingers through his hair, which was curly and wild at the moment, not gelled and...hard.

"Okay, if you stop whining, I'll make you a deal. If you don't make any noise for 20 minutes, I'll cuddle with you and watch a Harry Potter movie."

"Realy? You would do that for me?" The look on his face was pricless. He looked just like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, but remember. No talking." Blaine nodded, smiled, and went back to reading his textbook.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Wow, Blaine. You actaully made it through 20 minutes without talking. I'm impressed." I said, finally looking up at Blaine...no, wait, looking DOWN at Blaine. He was snuggled up to my leg, sleeping.

"Okay, Blaine, honey, wake up." I said, rubbing his back gently. He snorted in his sleep, rolling over so he was on his back. I sighed, and took his glasses of of his face.

"Goodnight Blaine." I kissed him on the forehead, and put his blanket over his body. I got up to leave, and looked back at him right before i walked out the door.

He was smiling in his sleep. I blew him a kiss, and walked out the door.

Sorry that it's so short! I ran out of inspiration. So, send me any prompt or idea, and if I like it I might write it! Just a warning, I don't write anything heavier then kissing. 


End file.
